


A Scion's Fairy Tale

by SakuraMota



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, So let's rewrite them shall we, Support Line Rewrite, Their canon supports were garbage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-08 07:50:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15926060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraMota/pseuds/SakuraMota
Summary: Odin's writing down one of his many story ideas for once, and Corrin, an avid reader, takes interest.  Together, they find inspiration, trust, and maybe even love.Rewrite of the Corrin/Odin support line.





	1. C Rank

**Author's Note:**

> We all know Corrin and Odin's canon support line was trash. This is an attempt to give them a sweeter, more in-character support.
> 
> Expression Keys:  
> [Odin](https://imgur.com/a/5yAGoiD)  
> [Corrin](https://imgur.com/a/kCbDKsH)
> 
> For the best experience, I've also recreated the conversation using game assets, which you can view [HERE](https://imgur.com/a/5FsVNqY)

_ A Scion’s Fairy Tale _

A Fire Emblem Fates Support Rewrite

 

**C Rank**

 

ODIN: [Grin] “...With his trusted blade and mythical tome, the fabled sword-mage could conquer all!  Chosen by the gods, he vowed to save the princess from the dreaded Fell Dragon!

  
ODIN: [Wink] “Heh, oh yeah, definitely need to write that one down.”

 

CORRIN: [Neutral] “Good afternoon, Odin.”

 

ODIN: [Sweat Upset] “GYAH!  L-L-Lady Corrin! You shouldn’t sneak up on a man burdened with dark magicks!  I could have cursed you into oblivion on accident! Lord Leo would kill me!

 

CORRIN: [Sweat Upset] “Oh, uh, sorry about that, Odin.  I didn’t mean to startle you. I just saw you hunched over the table here and wondered what you were up to.”

 

ODIN: [Sweat Grin] “O-Oh?  Of course, I should have known you would be seduced by my dark aura!”

 

CORRIN: [Sweat Frown]  “Wait, what?”

 

ODIN: [Grin] “Your sacred light is drawn to my darkness’ irresistible magnetism!  Opposites are destined to seek out one another, after all. Yes...for you, my light-bound friend, I shall reveal my secret project!”

 

CORRIN: [Sweat Frown] “O...kay?  So, what is it?”

 

ODIN: [Wink] “Behold and be amazed!”

 

CORRIN: [Sweat Frown] “It’s...a notebook?”

 

ODIN: [Sweat Grin]  “Well, yes...but it’s what’s written upon its pages that holds true importance.  You see, I’m penning a narrative of harrowing adventure!”

 

CORRIN: [Upset] “You’re...writing a story?”

 

ODIN: [Neutral] “Put simply, yes.”

 

CORRIN: [Smile] “Wow, Odin, that’s...actually really interesting!”

 

ODIN: [Upset] “Wait, really?  You think so?”

 

CORRIN: [Smile] “Yes!  Growing up isolated in the Northern Fortress, I had a lot of time to read.  Adventure stories were always my favorites.”

 

ODIN: [Upset] “Y...You mean it?  You’re not just messing with me, are you?”

 

CORRIN: [Smile] “Not at all.  In fact, I have something I need to do now, but I’d love to hear more.  Could you tell me a bit about your story next time we meet?”

 

ODIN: [Wink] “It would be my pleasure!  I look forward to our future encounter, Lady Corrin!”


	2. B Rank

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgot to mention that Ranks C-A are written so that they can be gender neutral, even though I'm using F!Corrin in the images. S Rank will be for F!Corrin. (This is more or less how the game does things.)
> 
> Expression Keys:  
> [Odin](https://imgur.com/a/5yAGoiD)  
> [Corrin](https://imgur.com/a/kCbDKsH)
> 
> Just as before, the best way to read it is probably via the accompanying Imgur gallery [HERE](https://imgur.com/a/zoRYcIc)

_ A Scion’s Fairy Tale _

A Fire Emblem Fates Support Rewrite

 

**B Rank**

 

CORRIN: [Smile] “Hello, Odin.  Do you have some time to discuss your story with me?”

ODIN: [Wink] “Lady Corrin!  I’ve been anxiously awaiting this meeting betwixt our light and dark!  Let us begin our twilight discussion!”

CORRIN: [Sweat Upset] “That’s...a yes, right, Odin?”

ODIN: [Wink] “It most definitely is!  Now, where would you like to begin?”

CORRIN: [Smile] “I guess we could start with the basics.  What is your story about, exactly?”

ODIN: [Grin] “A dashing hero must save the princess from the deadly Fell Dragon!  The beasts followers entrapped her in a tower and are terrorizing her kingdom! Our hero must slay the dragon and restore balance to the land!

CORRIN: [Smile] “So it’s sort of like a fairy tale, huh?”

ODIN: [Neutral] “In essence, yes.  We follow our hero as he makes his way to the climactic battle.  He overcomes trials of unimaginable peril on his quest for justice!

ODIN: [Wink] “Also, he gets into some amazing battle sequences! Those are my favorite!

CORRIN: [Smile] “Heh, okay, can you give me an example of one of these amazing battle sequences?

ODIN: [Wink] “At one point, he must take on an army of one hundred undead soldiers single-handedly!  They’re no match for his fierce swordplay and powerful magic, though.

CORRIN: [Sweat Upset] “Wait, he defeats a hundred soldiers all by himself?!”

ODIN: [Wink] “Naturally!  The sword-mage is peerless on the field of battle!

CORRIN: [Sweat Upset] “Don’t you think that’s a little unrealistic?”

ODIN: [Grin] “Well, sure, but it’s a fairy tale, after all.  It’s supposed to be spectacular!”

CORRIN: [Sweat Frown] “That’s true, but...I think stories are better when they’re at least somewhat believable.  Having an over-exaggerated, unstoppable protagonist is kind of boring.”

ODIN: [Upset] “I-Is that so?  I hadn’t considered that before.”

CORRIN: [Sweat Frown] “And why are the soldiers zombies?  That’s bordering on ridiculous, don’t you think?”

ODIN: [Sweat Upset] “Heh, yeah.  An army of the undead, serving a fell dragon.  Talk about impossible…”

CORRIN: [Neutral] “In any case, I think your story would be a lot stronger if the hero wasn’t unbeatable.  Well-rounded heroes with flaws are more relatable and interesting.”

ODIN: [Frown] “Hmm...you’re absolutely right.  I should probably scale back some of the grandstanding.”

CORRIN: [Smile] “I think a little magnificence would be fine, but maybe keep one foot planted in reality.  After all, I think people expect something dramatic from a guy like you.”

ODIN: [Grin] “Of course!  A humble hero with formidable yet practical powers!  Why didn’t I think of this sooner? Lady Corrin, you have my profound gratitude for this astonishing revelation!

CORRIN: [Smile] “Hee hee, glad I could help, Odin.  Well, I have to go, but this has been fun. I hope we can have a chat again soon.  And please let me know when you’ve finished the story.”

ODIN: [Wink] “I shall inform you the moment it’s completed, milady!  After all, you’re my muse now!”

CORRIN: [Smile] “Good.  I can’t wait!”


	3. A Rank

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Rank came out shorter, but still good, I think. P:
> 
> Expression Keys:  
> [Odin](https://imgur.com/a/5yAGoiD)  
> [Corrin](https://imgur.com/a/kCbDKsH)
> 
> And of course, I've included the game assets slides as well [HERE](https://imgur.com/a/ODGY7zs)

_ A Scion’s Fairy Tale _

A Fire Emblem Fates Support Rewrite

 

**A Rank**

ODIN: [Wink] “Lady Corrin!  Our moment of triumph has finally arrived!”

CORRIN: [Neutral] “Oh!  Did you finish your novella, Odin?”

ODIN: [Wink] “I did indeed!  You’ll be the first to bear witness to my birth as an author of legends!”

CORRIN: [Smile] “Hee hee, congratulations, Odin.  I’m happy for you. I know you’ve worked really hard on this.  I’m excited to finally read it!”

ODIN: [Neutral] “Lady Corrin, I need to thank you for your incredible advice and inspiration.  Without you, I probably would have written a tall tale that no one would have liked.”

ODIN: [Wink] “But with your help, I have crafted a narrative worthy of the epochs!”

CORRIN: [Smile] “You’re welcome, but there’s really no need to thank me, Odin.  I’ve enjoyed all of our chats as you’ve planned ideas for this.”

ODIN: [Wink] “You and I have become quite the pair, haven’t we?  I’m grateful for our talks, as well. Our friendship is proof that light and dark are two sides of the same whole.”

CORRIN: [Smile] “They really are.  So tell me, did you write an exciting conclusion?  You were undecided last time we spoke.”

ODIN: [Wink] “You’ll just have to wait and see!  I’m particularly proud of the ending, as a matter of fact.  The sword-mage faces the mighty dragon, the princess counting on his victory!”

CORRIN: [Smile] “Well of course.  If he fails, all hope is lost for her kingdom, right?”

ODIN: [Wink] “Exactly!  Finally, someone who understands my thoughts!”

CORRIN: [Smile] “Heh, I’m glad to do so, Odin.”

ODIN: [Grin] “Hey, so you’ll inform me the moment you’ve finished reading, right?”

CORRIN: [Smile] “Of course, Odin.  After all, I’m your muse, right? I’m eager to see what kind of story I’ve inspired!”

ODIN: [Wink] “Ha ha, I’d expect nothing less from you, Lady Corrin!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow brings the S Rank! PREPARE YOUR FEELS


	4. S Rank

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S FINALLY HERE, LET'S HAVE SOME FLUFF
> 
> Expression Keys:  
> [Odin](https://imgur.com/a/5yAGoiD)  
> [Corrin](https://imgur.com/a/kCbDKsH)
> 
> And one final game assets album for your [HERE](https://imgur.com/a/idR9dZY)

_A Scion's Fairy Tale_

A Fire Emblem Fates Support Rewrite

 

**S Rank**

 

CORRIN: [Upset] “Um, Odin, can I speak to you for a moment?”   
  
ODIN: [Wink] “Why, of course, Lady Corrin!  I always have time for my muse! Have you perhaps come to bless me with your review of my novella?”

 

CORRIN: [Upset] “Actually, yes, that’s what I wanted to discuss with you.”

 

ODIN: [Wink] “So?  What did you think?  Were you enthralled by the narrative?  Captivated by the characters? I’m so excited to hear your thoughts!”

 

CORRIN: [Neutral] “I really liked it.  The hero was well-written, the fight scenes were engaging, and the ending was heart-warming.  I’m actually very impressed with your skill as an author, Odin.”

 

ODIN: [Wink] “From your lips to my ears!  To receive such praise from you gives wings to my heart!”

 

CORRIN: [Sweat Upset] “There was one thing I wanted to ask you about, though.”

 

ODIN: [Grin] “Oh?  Speak, Lady Corrin, and I shall quell your curiosity.”

 

CORRIN: [Sweat Upset] “Well...it’s about the ending.  In the end, the hero defeats the dragon and marries the princess.”

 

ODIN: [Grin] “Was that too cliché?  I wanted to give the hero a happy ending after all his hardships.”

 

CORRIN: [Sweat Upset] “No, I agree, it was well-deserved.  But...I wanted to ask you specifically about the illustrations you included.”

 

ODIN: [Sweat Neutral] “Ah.  I admit, I’m not the best artist.”

 

CORRIN: [Sweat Upset] “No, that’s not it.  It’s just that...the hero in your drawings...he looks like you.

 

CORRIN: [Blush Sweat Upset] “And well...the princess very obviously looks like me.”

 

ODIN: [Blush Sweat Neutral] “D-Does it?  Wh...What a strange coincidence! I assure you the resemblance is just in your imagination, milady.”

 

CORRIN: [Blush Sweat Upset] “So it wasn’t intentional?”

 

ODIN: [Blush Sweat Neutral] “N-No!  Not at all! Could you imagine? You...and me...married...ha.  Ha ha ha. S-Silly, right?”

 

CORRIN: [Neutral] “...”

 

ODIN: [Sweat Upset] “L-Lady Corrin?”

 

CORRIN: [Neutral] “Sorry...I guess I’m just a little...disappointed.”

 

ODIN: [Sweat Upset] “D...Disappointed?”

 

CORRIN: [Blush Neutral] “I actually thought this was your way of saying you feel the same way I do...But I guess not.”

 

ODIN: [Blush Sweat Upset] “Whoa whoa, wait wait.  Lady Corrin...are you saying that...you have feelings?  For me?!”

 

CORRIN: [Blush Upset] “Well of course I do!  Through all our talks, I feel like you and I have gotten so close, and I just...feel comfortable having you around, Odin.  I don’t get confused by all your theatrics any more. I actually find them endearing. So when I saw those illustrations, I was really happy, because I thought it meant...but, never mind.  I’m sorry, Odin. Please, forget I said anything.”

 

*CORRIN exits*

 

ODIN: [Blush Upset] “...”

 

ODIN: [Blush Upset] “...Lady Corrin, wait!” 

 

*CORRIN reappears*

 

CORRIN: [Blush Upset] “What is it, Odin?  I’d rather go hide my embarrassment right now.

 

ODIN: [Blush Upset] “Lady Corrin, I’m afraid I owe you an apology.”

 

CORRIN: [Blush Upset] “You don’t have to apologize, Odin.  It’s not your fault I made an assumption.”

 

ODIN: [Blush Upset] “No, that’s not...Look, no more bravado, I’ll be serious: Lady Corrin, you were absolutely right.  The truth is, I’ve fallen madly in love with you. I never thought I’d find someone who gets me the way you seem to. I included those illustrations in the hopes you would interpret my feelings.  Which you did. But then I was embarrassed that you understood so easily. I’m terribly sorry. I don’t deserve you.”

 

CORRIN: [Blush Upset] “Odin...I’ll forgive you, but only under one condition.”

 

ODIN: [Blush Upset] “Name it.  I owe you that much.”

 

CORRIN: [Blush Upset] “You have to make the ending come true.”

 

ODIN: [Blush Upset] “You...You mean…?”

 

CORRIN: [Blush Smile] “Yes.  Odin, won’t you please be this princess’ hero?”

 

ODIN: [Blush Wink] “Y...Yes!  Corrin, nothing would make me happier!  I want to spend the rest of my life weaving tales of our undying love!”

 

CORRIN: [Blush Smile] “Hee hee, good.  Because that’s exactly what I want, too.  I love you, Odin.”

 

ODIN: [Blush Grin] “I love you, too, Corrin.  Forever and always.”

 

Spoken:

_ My love, you are the sun rising on the horizon of my endless night!  I promise to always cherish you...until time itself stands still. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~GET YOUR WEAK SHIT OUT OF MY FACE, INTSYS.~~


End file.
